Currently, development testing of obstacle breaching systems requires and has utilized numerous explosive tests. Results have indicated that increases in explosive performance are enhanced by spacing explosive charges from one another and then detonating them nearly simultaneously. More specifically, it was discovered that the shock-on-shock interaction between the discrete charges resulted in a greater destructive ability than that of a single charge of equivalent mass on a pound equivalent basis. Further, it was noted that different spacing between explosive charges yielded different performance results. The above discoveries led to the hypothesis that, for a given explosive charge size, an optimum spacing exists for some minimum number of charges. However, the current approach to determine such optimum spacing relies solely on expensive and dangerous empirical testing using live explosives.